The present invention relates to a gas turbine, in particular a gas-turbine aircraft engine having at least one compressor, at least one combustion chamber, and at least one turbine, the or each compressor and/or the or each turbine comprising a rotor that includes rotor blades surrounded by a stationary housing, and a run-in coating being assigned to the housing.
Gas turbines, in particular gas-turbine aircraft engines, typically have a plurality of rotating blades, as well as a plurality of stationary guide vanes in the area of a compressor and a turbine, the blades rotating together with a rotor, and the rotor blades as well as the guide vanes being surrounded by a stationary housing. In order to provide an enhanced performance, it is vitally important that all components and subsystems be optimized. These also include what are generally referred to as the sealing systems.